M-21 vs Gayare
M-21 is unwillingly caught up in a battle against Gayare when he is following Kentas. Prologue Kentas, shocked at learning the truth about the experimentation going on within their clan, arrives in South Korea in order to meet Muzaka. M-21 tails him for a while, after which both parties come to an understanding to carry on their work peacefully. Kentas aimlessly searches for Muzaka while M-21 follows him silently. However, they are both unaware that they are under the surveillance of two other werewolves, Juraki and Gayare until the latter two reveal themselves. Juraki states that they have come to take Kentas back to their Lord and orders Gayare to finish off the modified human. Kentas tries to convince them to spare M-21 but his plea arouses more suspicion. Battle Summary Gayare promises Kentas that he will get rid of M-21 'quietly' and charges into a series of attacks. M-21 shocks him by keeping up with his speed and dodging the fast attacks. Gayare swings a powerful blow which rips open M-21's shirt but fails to land an injury. He finds it annoying that M-21's aura is similar to their clan's and calls him arrogant for imitating werewolf powers. M-21 realizes that his opponent is very strong and on a different level even amongst real werewolves. On the other hand, Gayare continues to underestimate his opponent. Kentas speculates the flaw since he thinks that he would have shaken off M-21 from his tail had he been as weak as Gayare considers him to be. Gayare launches another series of attacks, hacking at M-21 with his claws. M-21 keeps dodging and finds an opportunity to counterattack. Gayare blocks it with a blast and is quite flustered to realize that M-21 has been hiding his abilities. Kentas speculates that this tactic of leading Gayare to let his guard down shows that M-21 is used to fighting opponents stronger than himself. Even Gayare assumes that he is from the Union after seeing this level of fighting. Juraki tells Gayare to stop dragging on the fight and quickly finish off his opponent. At this, Gayare is annoyed and insults M-21, saying that an imitation like him should be honored to see the transformed state of a real werewolf. He then transforms and charges at M-21 with an intense punch. But he is astounded to see that M-21 has blocked the attack and more so, in his own transformed form. Kentas observes that M-21 has become even more perfect than before and is completely like one of their clan members. The moment of shock provides M-21 the opening to attack Gayare, which he does, landing a series of punches. This aura even startles Juraki and he wonders how a modified human can be so identical to their clan. M-21 lands a direct hit on Gayare, sending him crashing through multiple buildings. But he realizes, as does Kentas, that he could land the attacks just because Gayare let his guard down. The fact is that his strength is not enough to defeat Gayare. And so, M-21 intends to flee rather than fight. The flight is cut short as twin female werewolves, Urne and Mirai block his way while Gayare catches up to him. This time, Gayare is enraged and taking the fight for serious. He directs a punch at M-21 who is unable to block such a powerful hit. Soon more hits follow and M-21 takes all of the blows. Even when he counters, Gayare blocks the punch and M-21 realizes that he doesn't stand a chance. He gets thrown and crashes into the ground before getting kicked in midair. Gayare's attacks keep on coming from all sides until he is sent crashing again into the ground. M-21 can barely move as Gayare prepares enough energy to finish him off. Kentas again attempts to convince Juraki to stop the fight as humans will get involved. Juraki then tells Urne and Mirai to take care of the issue. The twins form a barrier in the area surrounding M-21 and Gayare as the latter launches his energy discharge without any restraint. As the impact clears, everyone is shocked to find M-21 still alive. But he is in no condition to fight and Gayare gets ready to aim the finishing blow. Aftermath Kentas is finally able to convince Juraki to spare M-21's life. However, Juraki decides that they will take M-21 as a captive and use him as an experiment specimen. Image Gallery Gayare_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_1_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_3_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_4_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_5_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_6_411.png M21-vs-gayare.png Gayare_close-up_411.png M-21_close-up_411.png Gayare_profile_411.png Gayare_411_2.png M21_411.png Gayare_411_3.png M-21_vs_Gayare_7_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_8_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_7.jpg M-21_vs_Gayare_9_411.png Gayare_hit_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_8.jpg M-21_vs_Gayare_11_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_12_411.png M-21_vs_Gayare_10.jpg Gayare_angered_411.png File:M-21_vs_Gayare_9.jpg File:M-21_vs_Gayare_11.jpg